


大约在冬季

by urnotlauretta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 犬夜叉 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urnotlauretta/pseuds/urnotlauretta
Summary: 他什么都想要，又什么都不想要。最后，他什么都得不到。一个关于成年人的非爱情的爱情故事。
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), 犬桔
Kudos: 3





	1. <壹>

我一直以为我的生活中再不会有这样静谧的时刻。

没有一丝风，空气也清莹得透明，白雪覆盖着原野，层层围绕着湖水。从落地窗望出去，湖边没有一个人，只有到了冬天也不结冰的青蓝色洞爷湖和远处的羊蹄山遥相呼应。湖水与发白的蓝天几乎连成了一片，距离隔得太远，我无法分辨湖的对岸究竟是山林还是城镇。

也许这就是传说中的冬色。

我闭了闭眼，深呼吸。

蜜月旅行的地点是戈薇挑选的，说是蜜月旅行，实际上我们已经结婚两年多了。地点选在了北海道的虻田郡，支笏洞爷国立公园的洞爷湖一带。我没有来过北海道，因此对她的旅行方案没有任何异议。

也许在我们的婚姻中，戈薇永远占据着主动的地位。主动地提出结婚，主动地策划婚礼，主动地计划蜜月旅行……但这一切的主动都比不上她姓氏的主动——那个被冠在了我名字前面，取代了我使用了31年的本家的姓氏。

“想什么想得这么入迷？”戈薇已经去拿好了早餐，坐在了我的对面。

“看洞爷湖的美景。”我拿起筷子拨弄着碗里的酱菜。

“怎么样？我的选择不错吧？这个酒店的餐厅有这么棒的落地窗，可以看见洞爷湖的全景。”她自豪地冲我笑道。

我点点头。

“对了，我今天要和隔壁房间的清水夫妇一起到附近的小镇去转转，你呢？”戈薇用刀叉细细地切着盘中的火腿。

“我……还是待在房里吧。”我原本就打算写完那篇未完成的论文。

戈薇一愣，看到我无所谓的脸，她笑着责备道：“喂，犬夜叉，你可能是世界上第一个用难得的夫妻旅行来发呆的人了！如果被爸爸知道了，不知道他会怎么样呢。”

“啊！饶了我吧，你可千万别告诉院长……”我无法想象那样后果会有多严重。

她无奈地耸耸肩，不置可否。

我想，她对我大概还是有一点失望吧。

吃过早餐之后我回到房间。三个小时后，房里还是只有我一个人，笔记本电脑在矮桌上打开着，论文写了一半却无法再继续，我索性合上了它。

明明开了暖气，我却忍不住打开窗户去呼吸窗外清新的空气。这里是六楼，望下去却比意料中的高一些。外墙已然显得破旧，空调机的运作声从楼下的一个巨大铁箱子里传上来。我们的房间正对着洞爷湖，的确是个观景的好场所。

看着茫茫的白雪，我的思绪也渐飘渐远。

我一直认为白雪能够覆盖一切，融化一切，也能吞噬一切。等到冬天一过，融雪退去，它藏匿了一整个冬天的黑暗与丑陋才又慢慢地被吐露出来。

八年前我从东大医学院毕业，没有顺理成章地进入让许多医学系学生望眼欲穿的东大附院，而是去了私立名院日暮医院，成了一名外科医生。日暮院长对我百般照料，我自是感激。由此我和院长的女儿——我的现任妻子的接触也比别的医生都多。

三年前的某天，院长把我叫去办公室，语重心长地夸赞了我一番之后，委婉地说了句：“戈薇那孩子若是能找到你这样的丈夫，我就死而无憾了。”

再愚蠢的人，也能明白不喜欢直接表露情感的院长说这句话的用意。

之后和戈薇结婚似乎是很自然的事，自然得像一早就安排好了似的。

即便我和她在众多事情上都不尽相同。

她喜欢吃咖喱，可我受不了那阵辣味儿的刺激；她喜欢和家人围在一起吃火锅，可我更喜欢套餐式的饮食分配；她是一个看部电影也能哭得用光一盒纸巾的人，而我几乎不喜欢看电影；她对凡事都抱有一种似乎永不磨灭的热情，连公寓大楼的门房保安家有了困难，她都巴不得插手帮忙；但我不喜欢凑热闹，不是我不乐意帮人，只是如果对方没有开口，我一般不会伸手……我和戈薇不同的地方很多，不过其实这些都没有什么关系。

戈薇倒也不是个愿意随便将就的人，结婚第一晚她就对我说：“如果有一天，犬夜叉你找到了自己爱的人，要记得告诉我。我会让爸爸放你走的。”

说到底我还是不讨厌和戈薇相处的。仿佛也只是停留在了“不讨厌”的地步，若要深究，我承认我觉得和戈薇相处是一件让人舒服的事情，她是个好妻子，又是个家教极好的千金小姐，我想不到理由拒绝她。

关上窗，熄了烟，揽了件棉袄，我出了门。

我沿着湖岸慢慢地走，看着湖的另一边。羊蹄山在薄雾中伫立着，它有着和富士山相似的身姿，却又和富士山有着天壤之别。

世界如此安静，我只听得见自己的呼吸声，以及靴子踏在雪地上时的沙沙声响。

我以为来到这个人生地不熟的地方，可以让我多多少少逃离都市的喧嚣，在我毫无动力和人生目标的生活中得到些许慰藉。但没想到我只不过是从一个喧闹却孤独的地方，逃到了一个更加荒芜而寂寞的地方。

所幸有一道立在白雪中的美景触碰到了我心底最柔软的地方。

湖边站着一个女子，她就这么站在那里，腰背挺得很直，却很瘦弱。在这冰天雪地里，她穿着酒店房间的印花浴衣和羽织，看上去颇为单薄。她的长发披散在背后，我看不见她的五官，只能从她的发隙间看见她轮廓姣好的侧脸。

那一瞬间，我以为我掉进了川端康成笔下的雪国，漫天白雪，只有那么一个温婉的女子静静地立在雪地中，自恃纯洁的雪花在她面前都要甘愿俯首。

女子忽然仰起脸来，张开了双臂，向湖边迈去。

那女子慢慢往湖边走去，有什么东西“咻”地划过我的脑海，我条件反射般朝那女子奔去，一把拽住她的手臂把她往回拉。

她惊愕地转过身来，眼里闪过一丝惶恐。我这才看清她的眼睛周围有淡淡的黑眼圈，目光温柔而纯净，一双眸子深邃得有如深不见底的大海。

这世间竟还有如此美丽的女子。

也许是出于敏感的职业习惯，她在我眼里整个人都憔悴得可怕，皮肤白皙却似乎有一种病态的苍白。这幅面容明明是精致而妩媚的，此刻却让人心寒到骨髓里。

我怔在了原地。

我见她停下了方才的动作，便放开了她的手臂，绞尽了脑汁也不知该从何说起，生硬地试图劝说道：“你千万别……”

她明白了我要说什么，只是轻轻一笑，说：“你该不会以为我要跳湖吧？”

“你……不是吗？”

我感到有些尴尬。

她走到离湖边极近的地方，张望着。湖水太深，越是靠近湖边的地方颜色越是暗沉，我本期待会倒映在湖水上她的倒影并没有出现。“我只是想靠近湖边，那样可以看得清楚些。”她的笑容让我想起古书里描绘的中国古代的江南女子，乘坐一叶小舟，在清澄的荷塘中唱着优柔婉转的南国曲调，俯身采莲。

仿佛不该是这个世界的人。

“你贫血？”我担忧地盯着她。

“这么明显吗？”她回过身，纤细白皙的手指轻轻抚上自己的脸。她的目光有些哀婉，好像在责备我揭穿了她的秘密。

“我是医生。”

“大概是没有休息好吧。”

“你的样子像个病人。”

“这样形容一位初次见面的女士，不觉得很失礼吗？”虽然嘴上那么说，但她看上去倒不像是生气了。

我解释道：“我只是实话实说。”

她没有再和我争辩，不知是坚信自己不像病人，还是纯粹在回避自己看上去确实很虚弱的这个事实。

人们常常把逃避分为有目的的逃避和没有目的的逃避两种。前者称为飞翔，后者则是漂浮，其中的区别，就相当于旅行和流浪。一直以来我都在想，我大概是后者。而此刻脑海中有一个声音告诉我，我大概不是孤身一人。

女子的目光落在湖边的一排路灯上，忽然看见了什么，面露微弱的惊喜之色，小小地惊叹了一声。我循着她的目光望过去，见路灯边上一朵并不起眼的紫色小花正仰着脑袋，十分享受日光般摇摆着腰肢，午间的日光给它的花瓣镀上了一层金边。“真难得，竟然还能在冬天看见这个。”她走过去，慢慢蹲下来，温柔地托起那朵花，看着它娇柔的姿态，目光虔诚得有如膜拜。

北海道的冬天居然还有花，并且是开在这样逼仄的角落里，白雪没有压折它的腰肢，也没有让它淡紫色的花瓣落下伤残。这简直是上天的眷顾，又或者说是它本身的坚强。

“桔梗。”

她抚着那朵花娇柔的身子，眨了眨眼。

“这朵花的名字，”她缓缓回过身来，还是保持着蹲在地上的姿势。然后她轻轻蹙着眉头，神情恍惚地看着我。“叫桔梗。”

她站起身，拍了拍跪下时沾到了浴衣上的雪粉。“刚才，为什么会以为我要寻短？”

我一时被问得语塞，过了几秒之后才如梦初醒地回答，可说出来的话就连我自己也摸不着头脑。“因为，觉得你和我挺像的。”

这是什么拙劣的解释。

可我看见她，我以为她就是我，是我的影子，没有灵魂，空洞地任意游荡，没有目的，漂浮在人世间。像是下一秒就会因为竭尽全力而失足坠落无底的深渊。而此刻，这片深不见底的湖水便是深渊。

而她却像是听懂了，抿了抿嘴唇，细声说：“谢谢你。”

“我不是应该道歉吗？”

“不，谢谢你，真的。”她抬手理了理鬓发，双手抱臂的姿势愈发地凸显出她玲珑的肩骨。“因为有一瞬间，我是真的想要跳下去。”她向我浅浅鞠了一躬，朝我身后的方向走去。我的目光忍不住追随着她。

她走到五米开外又转了过来，依旧是那张憔悴得令人担忧的脸，可嘴角却挂着浅笑。

她悠悠张口。

我静静地等待着她漫长的停顿。

她说，那是她的名字。


	2. <贰>

那是她的名字。

桔梗。

坚韧却又脆弱的花。就和她的人一样。

我醒过来时戈薇已经不在身边，在餐厅里也没有遇见，大概是早早出门去了。

昨天夜里下了一场大雪。我半夜醒来拉开窗帘，白雪在空中飘舞，几盏路灯微弱地照着，白雪利用光反射，把天空映得发白。视野范围大大缩小，远处的羊蹄山也只能看见浅浅的山腰处的轮廓。戈薇醒过来含糊地问我怎么了。我许久才说：“下雪了呢。”

下雪了呢，不知道那朵桔梗花怎么样了。

吃过早饭之后，我漫无目的地在酒店大堂的纪念品店里绕了一圈，后来决定去自动贩卖机买盒烟。转身时抬眼正好瞥见那个瘦得几乎弱不禁风的身影从电梯间里走出来，朝酒店大门外走去。

——桔梗。

我拉紧了身上的风衣，走到雪地上。

——我不明白我为什么要跟着她。

——只是有一种奇妙的力量驱使着我，往前迈步。

昨夜下过的大雪已经积得很高，积雪被铲开之后堆砌在小道的两边，高度远远超过了一米。我把自己的脸藏在围巾里，呼出来的气在围巾上反弹回来，覆在我脸上。我闻到了围巾上散发出来的羊毛线干涩的气味。

她今天套了一件暗红色的长大衣，没有穿那身单薄的浴衣了，但依旧穿着一双木屐走在雪地中，一头长发披在肩后。她似乎没有发现我的存在，只是一直向前走着。这个暗红色的身影走在无垠的白雪中，看上去并不是那么鲜艳美丽，但却也是这片单调苍白的雪地中唯一的色彩，就像点缀在白米饭上的一颗梅子，简单，但至少为无味的主食增添了一丝不同的味道。

她就这么沿着湖边一直往前，无人踏过的雪原上留下了她的一串脚印，我踏着她走过的痕迹紧跟在她后面。不知道过了多久，直到我回头看见我们所住的酒店已经小得像一块落在白色盘子中的蛋糕一样，她才终于在湖边驻足，望着深邃的湖水。

我连忙躲在高高的积雪和树干后面。

然后她突然开始说话。

“差不多可以出来了吧。”

我吓了一大跳，朝她望着的湖水看去。

湖面上平静如常，并没有类似尼斯湖怪般长相的怪物从湖水中冒出来。

“你要跟着我到什么时候？”

我忽然意识到她其实是在和我说话，慢慢从树干后走出来。

“为什么跟着我？”她回过神来，笑着问。

“……”我放在大衣外套里的手攥成了拳头，“路是人人都可以走的吧？”

她面无表情地看了我好一会儿，耸了耸肩。

我索性走上前去和她并肩，假装顺便地问了一句：“你……一个人？”

“嗯。”她踏着积雪走到平原上，积雪一直没过她膝盖的高度，穿着木屐在雪地中走是一件很困难的事，可她还是继续往前走着。“你呢？”

“我不是。”

我是指，我不是一个人来旅行的。

她快速地瞥了我一眼，似乎还没反应过来。

我点点头，示意她并没有听错。

“噢——这样啊。”她若有所思地轻声说，看起来似乎还期待我对刚才的回答再拓展一下，可我选择了沉默。“的确，看起来不像。”

“什么？”

“不像会是自己来旅行的人啊。”

“不像吗？”

她毫不留情地回答道：“不像。”随即，她露出了一个些许顽皮的笑容。“不好意思，还没有问过你的尊姓大名。”她补充道。“既然都是来旅行的，又住在同一个酒店里，不介意认识一下吧。”说完，她主动朝我伸出了右手。

她的手白皙而纤细，就那么静静地悬在空中。

我把手从大衣的口袋里抽出来，轻轻握住她的手，她的体温冰凉得有如冰雪，我的手不禁颤了一下。

“我姓北野。”

我几乎没有经过思考地便脱口而出说了自己结婚前的姓氏，实际上在工作场合我还是沿用这个姓氏的。

这也不算撒谎吧。

“藤井桔梗。”她仰起脸，用手拨开了贴在脸上的头发。“上次也说过了。”

“这条路居然这么长。”我回身望着刚才我们走过的路。

她说：“不去走一次，永远不知道自己可以走多远。”

我又朝路的前方望去，眯了眯眼睛，看不见尽头。“湖的对面有什么呢？”

“不知道。”她摇头。

“你不知道？”我诧异地问。

“不知道呀。”她笑出了声。“就是不知道才走走看。难道……非要知道才能往前走吗？”她不解地侧头问我。

我看着她那张单薄而苍白的脸，此刻写满了疑惑与困扰，只好摇了摇头。

她说的日语和我在东京这么多年来听到的东京标准音有些许的不同，有些字音我甚至要靠猜测才能明白其中的含义。语音婉转，吐音轻巧，慢悠悠的语速，和带着微微上翘的尾音。也许真的就像我幻想中的南国少女那般，呢喃轻柔，如同低声吟唱。

“是仙台话，”她解释道。“我说的，是仙台的方言。”

“你是宫城县人？”

“嗯。第一次听仙台话吗？”

“嗯，没听人说过这种方言。”

“北野医生……啊，你说过你是医生对吧？你是东京人吗？”

我点头。

“东京……真的和传说中的一样拥挤吗？”她歪着头问道。“那个叫新宿的车站，听说地下有好几层，有30多个出口呢。”

我无奈地笑道：“是啊。所以千万不要在那个地方约人见面，否则就再也见不着了。”

她不禁笑出了声，又把头转了回去。

我们就这么并排站在湖边，望着连绵的发白的山丘和风平浪静的洞爷湖。

很长的一段时间里，我们俩谁都没有说话。

我侧过头偷偷看着站在一米开外的她。风拂过她的脸，被吹起的黑发贴着她的脸颊和裸露在大衣领子外的脖颈。她那张苍白而憔悴的脸泛着异样的红，从口中呼出来的气在空气中化作团团白雾，朝远方飘去。

“我要结婚了。”她突然说。“所以想在结婚前一个人出来转转。”

我的心抽动了一下，像忽然被一根细小的尖针扎到，不容易察觉却明明无比尖锐的刺痛让我的心脏条件反射地抽搐了一下。“噢……恭喜。”我缓缓说道。

“……和一个从来没有见过面的人。”

我低下头朝她望去。“为什么？”

“因为……是家人约定好的。”她耸耸肩。“其实是因为爸爸拜托我说，只要我愿意结婚，就是救了我们家族的所有人。”她笑着说。“在这种年代听到这种话，很可笑吧？”

“那……对方是什么样的人？”

“也是东京人。”

我这才明白过来她刚才对我关于东京的询问，大概是对这位结婚对象的一种好奇吧。

“据说是很值得嫁的人。”她笑着补充道。

如果是平时，也许我会因为这个滑稽的解释而笑出来。但是此刻的我却全然没有笑的力气。

“为什么要告诉我这些？”

“因为，觉得你和我挺像的。”她学着我昨天说这句话的语气，笑答。

这算是对我昨天无厘头的回答的嘲笑吗？

她转过来，朝我走近了一步，认真地注视着我的眼睛，缓缓地说：“眼睛可以反映一个人的情绪、心境。你的眼睛告诉我，你过得不开心。”

我因为她这句听上去无比自信的评断而有些恼火，皱眉道：“我过得很开心。”

她没有反驳，淡淡一笑。

我继续补充道：“我有稳定的工作，工资还不少，有房子，有饭吃，有好衣服穿……我还可以在休假的时候出来旅行，我为什么不开心？”我伸出手来一一数着我认为足以让我感到自豪的东西。

她忽然转过头来靠近我的脸，直勾勾地看着我的双眼。“你过得不开心。”

我气结。

和固执的女人争辩下去是没有结果的。如果你要和她们争辩，她们只会用自己的道理继续让你语塞。对付这种状况的最好办法就是沉默，最好就是顺着她们的意，并且干脆顺便表示赞同。比如说，16年前，当我妈对我说“不如你去考医学系吧，将来可以有个好工作”的时候，我坐在饭桌前安静地点了点头。比如说，戈薇某天心血来潮买了几条价格加起来比一只狗还贵的观赏鱼回家说要养的时候，我默默地把电视柜旁的书架搬到了房间里，给她空出了一个放立地式鱼缸的空间。

我从来就没有主动选择过什么，或者放弃过什么。

“这么说，你也是了。”

因为她说，我和她很像。

她没有回答我，连一个微笑也没有给我。她只是把放在口袋里的手抽出来，放在嘴前呼了几口热气。

“我要回去了。”她忽然说。

她转身踏上身后的雪地，纤细的小腿以下的部分顿时陷进了厚厚的白雪里。她单薄的背影让我有一种错觉，仿佛她下一秒就会化作烟雾飘散而去。

“既然贫血就该穿多点。”我忍不住提醒道。

“其实我没有贫血。”她固执地说。

话音未落，她突然一个重心不稳，踉跄着向前摔出去。不是脚下先滑倒，而是上半身失去了平衡而整个人瘫软下来。我连忙扑向前捞住她的身体。

她比我想象中的要轻得多。在我用手臂环起形成的这个空间里，她轻薄得宛若空气。

我把她的肩膀转过来，看见她双唇淡得几乎发白。

“还说没有。”


	3. <叁>

我不知自己醒过来时是几点，只觉浑身燥热无比，发现被子卷得乌七八糟，全都团在我身上。

戈薇的脸浮现在我面前，然后是她担忧的声音：“你醒了，怎么了吗？见你睡得很不好。”她的神情和她的声音一样充满着担忧，我有点心虚地避开了她投过来的关怀的目光。

我望向窗户，透过窗帘能够看出外头的阳光依旧明媚如昨。戈薇说现在是早晨九点，她刚去餐厅吃过早饭，回来见我满头冷汗，在被窝里来回挣扎，她很是担心。

“大概是因为噩梦吧。”

“梦见什么了？”

我甩甩脑袋，有些懊恼，“不记得了。”

“今天还是打算待在房里吗？”她坐在我的被褥旁边，紧盯着我的双眼。她的眼睛里带着一点期待。

“嗯。”我简单地答道，很快就看见一丝失落划过她的眼底。

“那我出去了。”她站起身来，拿起桌案上的零食盘里的两小袋饼干。“清水太太还在等我。”

我还窝在被褥里，刚睡醒的脑袋还一片混沌，房间里又闷又热，戈薇说的话令我感到不明所以。“谁是清水太太？”

只见戈薇抱着大衣的手重重地垂了下来，她难以置信般地瞪着我，叹了口气，说：“不是和你说过了吗？就是住在我们隔壁的清水夫妇。这几天我都跟他们在一起。”

“噢，是他们……不好意思，没记住名字。”我说的都是实话。

她忍不住翻了个白眼，“你什么时候听过我说的话呀？”她走到玄关处换鞋，顺便把我回来时脱得东倒西歪的靴子摆好。鞋头一定要向着大门，这是她的习惯。“晚上我也不回来吃了，附近的小镇上好吃的特别多。”她沉默了一会儿，转过来又问了一次：“真的不跟我一起去吗？”

我动了动脖子，麻木地摇头。

房门关上时发出了沉闷的声响，有一瞬间我误以为戈薇走了就不会再回来。

我起身熄掉了床头的香薰灯，戈薇总喜欢点这种麻烦的东西，哪怕是出远门旅行，她也非要塞到行李箱中带过来。拉开窗帘，阳光倾泻而入的瞬间我眯起了眼。远处依旧是沉寂的洞爷山。不知这里夏天时是什么样子，大概和别处的盛夏不会有太多的区别，无非就是白雪散去，墨绿色的枝叶生长起来。年年如此，别无新意。

我下楼简单地吃了早饭，今天的味增汤尤其的咸，喝下肚之后让我莫名的胃胀得难受。

我朝自动贩卖机的方向走去，打算买罐咖啡醒醒脑子。

贩卖机前只有一个瘦弱的人影，她身上穿着酒店房间的印花浴衣，一头黑色的秀发在脑后绑成了一个髻，一件不合身的墨蓝色条纹羽织罩在她身上显得非常宽大。她怀里似乎抱着不少东西，投完币之后，她一边困难地伸手去按乌龙茶的按钮，一边护住怀里抱着的东西，可是始终没有够着那个最顶端的按钮。

我默默走过去，借着身高轻松地帮她按了那个按钮。

随着乌龙茶罐子沉重地掉落的声音，桔梗同时也愕然地回过头来望着我，神情就和昨天早晨我在湖边拉住她时一模一样。只不过今天她的脸色看起来好了不少，虽然眼底淡淡地黑眼圈痕迹没有完全消退，但嘴唇总算是恢复了红润。

总算，看起来不像是个病人了。

“早。”

“早上好，北野医生。谢谢你。”她弯下腰去拾起那罐饮料。

我这才看清她的怀里抱着一个木盆，用一条白色的浴巾盖住了里面装的东西。刚才靠近她身后时有一阵石榴的清香迎面飘来，还有残留在她身上清晨的温泉的温热感。她鬓角的头发有些湿气，她抬起左手把头发挽到耳后。她的手臂从浴衣的袖子里露了出来。在她的左手臂上，距离手腕骨节大概三公分的地方，有一颗比芝麻粒还小的棕红色的痣，点缀在她雪白的皮肤上，看上去美好而性感。

我投币买了一罐常喝的黑咖啡。我喜欢听开易拉罐时的声音，那种细微的撕裂声，干脆，且痛快。

“这是你的早餐吗？”我指了指她手里的乌龙茶。

她晃了晃那个茶绿色的易拉罐，表示默认。紧接着，她又问：“昨天我房里的糖水，是你拜托服务生送来的吗？”

昨天早晨在湖边差点昏厥在雪地里的人，在没有吃早餐的情况下刚从高温的温泉池子里出来，居然还能这样若无其事地向一个职业医生展示自己不健康的生活方式。

“贫血的人需要多喝点水，特别是红糖水。”

“谢谢你昨天早上送我回来。”她掂了掂怀里抱着的东西，调整了一个姿势。

“作为一个医生，给你一点建议——一定要吃早餐。”

她歪头一笑。“你接下来有安排吗？”

居然就这么岔开了话题。

我告诉她没有。

如果我没看错的话，她的眼里确实露出了一丝欣喜。

“那，可以请你和我去一个地方吗？”她礼貌地提出了请求。“我怕没有医生陪着，我会晕在半路上。”她像是在说着无关痛痒的事情一般。“如果不能健健康康回去结婚的话，也挺对不起对方的家人的。”她开玩笑似的笑道。“你确实是有执照的医生吧？”她歪着头确认道。

我好一会儿才反应过来她说的话，便问：“……有工钱吗？”

她被逗笑了，说：“医生，您能不能有一点救死扶伤的精神？”

我的理智告诉我，这个时候应该随便找一个理由委婉地拒绝。事实上，我正好有不少充足的理由可以用来搪塞她。比如我那篇不知何时才能完工的学术论文。

但是我的感情却偏偏要命地催促着我，我身体里的每一个细胞和一条神经，都在蠢蠢欲动。如果这个时候不答应下来，我有预感我会在不久的将来为这不果敢的决定无比后悔。

人类会被美丽的事物自然吸引。我承认从第一眼起我就惊异于这个叫桔梗的女人的美丽，但任何美丽的东西也是有瑕疵的。她也不例外。她的瑕疵就是她身上散发出来的单薄的生命力，除了憔悴，还有仿佛随时会在风中凋零的虚弱感。可是，相比起她的美，更吸引我的恰恰就是她身上这份遗憾的瑕疵。以及主导权完全在她手里时我所感受到的来自她忽冷忽热、忽远忽近的态度。

从某种奇怪的奢求和欲望中，我竟然体会到了一种自虐般的快乐。

原本我想去抽烟室里抽根烟再出去的，但我坐立不安，浓厚的苦咖啡和烟草的麻痹也无法让我冷静下来。我总觉得自己当下不是在酒店大堂里，而是处于一片海浪的顶端，被波动不安的海浪推拥着，不知道会向什么地方扑去。我站在酒店门口等着回房换衣服的桔梗，像小时候一样用鞋头在雪地上乱涂乱画着。

桔梗拿着一把租赁二手车的车钥匙在我面前晃了一下，“这附近没有公共交通，只好靠这个了。”她把钥匙放到我手里。“那就拜托你了，北野医生。”

今天的天气好得令人发指，太阳高高挂在头顶，天空也是好看的青蓝色。

桔梗告诉我一个名叫月浦的小镇，就在洞爷湖北边附近不远的地方。

在GPS的指挥下，我们的车绕过了好几个山坡，一直开到一片宽阔的雪地。雪地上只有一条石砖铺成的路，路的尽头是一座独栋的三层高木屋。桔梗指着路边让我把车停下。

她跑到小屋门口立着的木牌前，指着店名边上雕刻着的一朵花，说：“认出来是什么花了吗？”

我仔细盯着看了许久。

“桔梗？”

“答对了。”

“这是什么地方？”我仰头望着这栋看起来应该有一段历史的老房子。

她朝我招了招手，推开了木屋的大门。门上的铃铛在她的动作下叮当作响，也使我的心情明亮了起来。

木屋的一楼看起来和一般的烘焙屋没有太大的区别，只不过这里看上去更原始一些。木制的家具，插着鲜花的陶瓷花瓶，新鲜出炉的面包的香气……

“女孩子都喜欢这种地方吗？”我问，她却没有回答我，只是走到柜台前，冲看起来是老板模样的大叔低声说了几句。

她在靠窗的一张桌子前坐下，我也跟着坐到了她对面。她一直望着窗外，我则一直望着她。她不说话，我也不知道该如何挑起话题。过了一会儿，自称姓园田的木屋老板端着两盘烤好的面包放在我们面前。切开的烤面包上挤满了蜂蜜和奶油，一阵甜腻的香味扑面而来，瞬间占据了我的所有嗅觉。

“贫血可以吃这个吧？”也不知她是否真的带着询问意见的心情问的。

我看着那些奶油，想当然地说：“乳制品吃多了容易有牛奶性贫血，因为会缺铁。”说完，就看见她脸上失望的神情。

看着她的表情，我的内心竟然充满了愧疚。

“不过，吃一点还是可以的。”我补充道。

见她欣喜地拿起小刀慢悠悠地隔开酥脆的烤面包，我也不禁觉得心下一宽，忍不住笑了起来。

园田先生端上来两杯红枣枸杞茶，清淡的香气顿时让我舒服多了。园田先生打量了我们一阵，对桔梗说：“好久不见，你这次还是和那时候一样啊。”说完，园田先生的目光在我身上多停留了一阵。我不明所以地望向桔梗，她却只是笑笑。

“你以前就来过？”我问。

“嗯。高二的春天。那时候，后山的樱花开了一大片，就像画的一样。”

“修学旅行？”

她摇摇头，神神秘秘地说：“私奔。”

我用征询的眼神望向园田先生，他耸着肩膀抛给我一个无可奈何的笑容，至于那是对桔梗说的话表示认同还是否定，我不得而知。

“有意思吗？”我有些不解地嘟囔着。

“怎么没有意思啦？”桔梗嗔道，她重重地放下手里的茶杯，陶瓷碰撞的声音吓了我一大跳。“虽然现在回想起来觉得很愚蠢，但至少当时是很认真的。”

她说得神色严肃，我也无法反驳。

吃过这样不符合我喜好的下午茶，不知是驱车导致的疲劳，亦或是奶油和蜂蜜使我好眠，我竟然靠着窗边昏昏欲睡。恍惚间，我也不清楚自己是否真的睡去，直到感受到脸上温暖的光热，睁眼才发现窗外的天空已挂着一轮斜阳。火红的夕阳余晖挂在光秃秃的枝头，我想起小学的时候母亲给我做的那个风筝，也是这样的红色。可惜后来它挂在了树上，怎么扯也扯不下来，经过几天的风吹雨打变得残破不堪，我愣是伤心了好久。

我摇了摇有些迷糊的脑袋，发现桌上的餐具已经收走，而对面的人儿也早就消失不见。园田先生在柜台后低头工作着，似乎没有注意到我的动静。我环视了一周，都不见桔梗的踪影。我不想让园田先生看出我的焦急，可我依旧为桔梗的消失感到有些许不安。我下意识地看向门外，车子还停在原地。纠结了半晌，我索性站起身来，装作若无其事地在木屋里转了一圈，这时我才发现从楼梯上去之后是自营式的家庭旅馆。有一对年轻的夫妇从楼上下来，看见我时还冲我笑着打了招呼。

园田先生依旧在柜台后认真地冲着咖啡，我有意无意地在柜台前踱着步，连我自己都觉得脚步声的节奏开始紊乱了。许久，我有些为难地开口道：“请问……”

园田先生抬头瞄了我一眼，心领神会地指了指后院。

我从小屋的后门绕出去，室外不知何时开始下起了小雪。空旷的雪地上有一串脚印，脚印尽头倒着一个红色的身影。

我踩着那串脚印走近桔梗身边，见她正舒展着手臂，安然地陷在雪地里，紧闭着双眼。雪花细细碎碎地落在她的脸上，甚至从她的领口落到她的皮肤上，瞬间就融化。我走过去坐在她身边的空地上。她听到了我的脚步声，也丝毫没有反应。

明明是严寒的冬季，她却穿得单薄，还这样无所畏惧地躺在冰冷的雪地之中，也不顾没有缠围巾，裸露出来的肌肤就这么贴着地上的白雪。她的皮肤本就白皙，又有着一种不健康的苍白，有一瞬间，她仿佛和白雪都融合在了一起，难分彼此。在黄昏的阳光下，她的肌肤才略有一些红润的光影，和她两片唇瓣一样，是雪地里唯一的血色，显得格外的诱人。

我突然有一种冲动。

我在心里默默从1数到10，她没有动。我便默默俯下身子，就在鼻尖快要触碰到她的脸颊时，我如梦初醒般回过神来，坐直了身子。

我觉得自己一定是疯了。

“会冻死的。”为了掩饰自己慌乱的思绪，我站起身俯视着她，假装冷漠地、毫不留情地说。

她缓缓睁开眼睛，却没有看我。“北野医生说话永远都那么残忍吗？”

“我不懂卖关子。”

“至少可以委婉一点。”

“我认为，做医生的，就应该把会发生的事情直接说出来，避免不必要的伤害。”这是我所认为的医德的一部分。

“可有时候，有些事情，还是不要知道比较好。”她睁开眼睛，却没有坐起来的打算。“万一……知道了将来会发生的事情，也许我们会连迎接第二天曙光的勇气都没有。”

她看起来很茫然，又有些悲伤的样子。

“如果失去了对明天的期待和勇气，那这个世界也就没什么意思了。”

“咳……我不是你的医生嘛？”我认真地问。“如果你出了事，我是要付责任的。”

她呵呵地笑，“你能负什么责？”她说着，朝我伸出了手。

“回去吧，快天黑了。”我把她从地上拽起来。

她站起来时险些被深厚的白雪绊倒，好不容易站稳，我却有些不舍得放开她的手。她注意到了我的手，幸好没有直接甩开我，而是看了看我，又看了看自己的手。我尴尬地撒开手，庆幸她没有介意——应该是没有直接表现介意的样子。

我沿着方才的脚印往回走。背后的桔梗没有动静，过了一会儿，却听见她在背后虚弱地叹了口气，说：“如果能不回去就好了。”


	4. <肆>

把租来的车还到酒店附近的租车所，桔梗和我一前一后地往酒店的方向走去。一路上，我们都默契地保持着彼此间的距离。

我发现我喜欢跟在桔梗身后走路，即便这路上我们没有办法说半句话，但我喜欢看着她的背影，喜欢看她走路时，每一根发丝细微的飘动。她走路的速度算不上快，甚至比一般女人要慢一些。我听着她在前方走路的脚步声，靴子踩在厚实的雪地上发出的悉悉索索的声音，挠得我心痒痒。

我希望这条路短一点，再短一点。如果可以永远到达不了前方，就好了。

走着走着，我似乎看见四周的雪景都逐渐消融，变作了一片春光宜人的景色。昏暗的夜晚，无尽的黑夜，似乎也变得明亮起来。蓝天白云下是一片绿意盎然姹紫嫣红的旖旎。好像只在一瞬间，我跟着她走出了寒冷的冬夜，到了一个未曾见识过的世外桃源。仿佛只要跟着她，我就能这样走过春夏秋冬，一起看遍花开花谢，潮起潮落，从春天的旭日，到秋日的红叶。

我似乎着魔了一般，背后好像有一股力量支配着我往前走。

突然，她转过身来倒着走。

“医生，可以问你一个问题吗？”她问。

我点点头。

“你说你不是自己一个人来的，但是一天下来，却不见你看过手机……一次都没有。”她说着，停下了脚步，我却直直走过去迎上她。“难道就没有等你回去的人吗？”

我掏出手机，查看了一下通讯记录，没有未读简讯，也没有未接来电。

我把屏幕转给她看。

“真的没有？”

老实说，连我自己都为这空白的通讯记录感到惊讶。若是以往，哪怕我比约定的时间晚了一点到家，戈薇的来电都会如同催命一般响个不停。但今日，没有任何来自她的呼唤，可我不曾期待过，也没有失望的感觉。

“满意了吗？”我放下手。

桔梗低垂着眼眸，不知在想什么。

“换我问你了，”见她一脸期待地看着我，我还没开口便开始为自己即将问的问题感到了愧疚：“你是轻易私奔的人吗？”

我原本只想开个玩笑，谁知她突然露出了严肃的神情，掉头就走。

“喂，生气了？”我赶忙跟上去。“我随便问的。因为……你今天不是说你私奔过吗？而且今天你……”

她完全不理会我，一直往前走到路灯下，抬头去直视头顶那盏亮得残眼的灯。“如果没有办法负责到底，就不要随便做决定。我不是会轻易做决定的人。北野医生，你虽然也不是会随便做决定的人，但和我的理由却不一样呢。”

“哪里不一样？”我疑惑道。

“你不做决定，是因为你放弃了选择。”桔梗仰着脸，她的脸上很快就落了不少大大小小的雪花。“就像今天，你也只是放弃了选择，才跟着我的吧？”

我不知是被她说中了痛处，觉得恼羞成怒；还是急于辩解却无言以对，只觉得大脑发热。

“说不定将来有一天，我们会在东京遇见呢。”她突然笑了起来。

这个假设听起来遥遥无期，不知何时才有实现的一天。若是平时，我定会觉得这句话是客套的问候，此刻，我却贪婪地在心中生起了放肆的期待。

“不如……有机会我也去仙台看看吧。”我随她抬头望天，雪花落到了我的眼睛里，一阵冰冷瘙痒。

我偷偷瞄了她一眼，她却还是保持着方才的姿势。此刻她闭上了眼，脸上的神情看起来恬适而安定。我总觉得，她站在雪地里的时候像是一尊雕像，静静地任风吹过她的脸庞。

“明天……还会在吗？”她侧着头问。

“暂时不会走吧。”

我隐约听见她轻轻笑了一声。

她依旧是那身单薄的轻衣，夜里温度又降了好几格，呼出的寒气都变得比白天更浓更白。她孱弱的样子，让我不禁心生怜悯。我摘下脖子上的围巾，绕过她的头顶，搭在她肩上。她愣了一下，却没有躲开我的手。我望着她那双露在围巾外的眼睛，格外清澈而明亮，像是吸收了天上所有的星光一般，沉淀在那双眸子的深处。

“早点歇息吧，病人。”我拉紧了围巾，正好迎上她望过来的目光。

她突然拉住了我的手，她冰冷的掌心贴着我的手背，我几乎能感受到她掌纹的每一道起伏。

她浑身都在颤抖，却不像是因为寒冷。我只看见空气中漫天飞舞的雪花，还有她逐渐靠近的脸。她战栗的睫毛上落满了雪花，如同冬日里枝头的梅花一般，盛放在她的眼睛上。

从前我觉得，“仿佛世界静止了”这样的形容，很是矫情，丝毫没有科学理论可言。可是此刻，我却窝囊地觉得，世界像是真的静止了，不单是静止，而像是死了一样。

直到唇间传来的触感，让我如同触电一般苏醒过来。

她的吻轻轻落在我的唇上，冰冷如霜，刺骨地寒，似乎没有温度。

很疼，却让我顷刻间沉沦。

“晚安。”她快速地抽身离去，也如同抽走了我的灵魂一般，使我精神涣散地立在原地。

路灯的光亮在头顶笼罩着我，而这道光以外的黑暗，无论它多么广阔和深邃，此刻似乎都比不上这道光的强大。这道光，似乎在一瞬间照亮了我心里的每一个角落。

不知这样站了多久，直到我发觉手脚早已冰凉，才回过神来。

“犬夜叉？”身侧传来戈薇的声音。

我木然地回过头，见她略带惊讶和喜悦地从一片黑暗中走近，逐渐走到路灯下，旁边还站着一对我而言相当陌生的年轻男女。

“你怎么出来了？”她一路小跑着到我面前。“去哪里了吗？我和清水夫妇刚吃完饭回来。”

我分明听见了她的问题，却没有办法张口回答。

“回去了。”

我不知是有意还是无心的，在她抬起手想要挽起我的手臂的瞬间，下意识地急忙转身迈开了脚步。

一整夜，我都辗转反侧，无法安眠。迷迷糊糊地觉得自己带着昏沉的脑袋睡去，却一直被梦靥所困。在梦里，我走在一片荒芜的雪地上，风雪阻隔了我的视线，这场风暴看上去漫无边际，也让踟蹰的我无比茫然。走着走着，隐约看见前方走着一个女人。我欣喜若狂地追上去，口中不知喊着什么人的名字。我使出了浑身的力量奔过去，一把将那人搂在怀里，可就在我要将她转过来面对自己的时候，她却化作了一缕烟，飘向了远方。而我的身子也仿佛失重一般，脚下忽然失去了落脚点，突然整个人往下坠落。

我从梦中惊醒，不知睡到了几点，戈薇的呼吸在一旁平稳又均匀。我怅然若失地抚上自己的唇，觉得心里空落落的缺了一块。仿佛是幻觉，似乎是一个梦，一切，都只觉得是虚妄。

戈薇察觉到了我的动静，翻了个身醒过来。

我望着天花板良久，问：“戈薇，你觉得，世界上会不会真的有魔女？”

“……魔女？”她把脸埋在枕头里。

“就是……只要站在那里，也会莫名地用魔力把你吸引过去的人。”

我听见她闷在被褥里笑了几声，说：“不会是雪女吧？”她往我这边挪了挪身子。“犬夜叉，难不成你在外头见到了雪女？小心心脏会被吃掉噢……”她抬手用手戳了我的胸口一下，便翻身背对了我。

她当玩笑说的话，我却怎么也笑不出来。

第二日清晨，我听见窗户那儿传来鸟儿振翅的声音，突然醒过来。吃过早饭，戈薇回屋收拾了衣物，准备去温泉池，问我要不要一起。我摁灭了手里的烟，才站起身来，心血来潮一般，拿起小桌上酒店给准备的浴衣，在戈薇面前比划道：“穿上试试吧。”

她用看怪物的眼神盯着我，拂开我的手。“干嘛穿这个？我又不是没带够衣服。而且，你知不知道酒店的这些东西多不干净啊？亏你还是医生呢。”

要去温泉池必须得经过酒店大堂，我跟在戈薇身后走着，下意识地留意了一下电梯间和纪念品商店。大堂的门童招呼着刚到的旅客，有三三两两的住客出出进进，而商店里的店员挂着标准的职业微笑，熟练而机械地扫描着商品上的条形码。

可惜并没有我期待的人出现。

在温泉里泡了得有大半个小时，热气蒸得我几乎要在浴池里睡过去。回到更衣室，没见戈薇发来的短信，也不确定她去了哪儿，我干脆一个人先回了房间。

戈薇并没有在房里，没有她留下的讯息，大概是还在浴池没有回来过。我便又一个人走到了湖边，早晨的空气很清新，在湖边散步的人三三两两地聚在一起，少有像我这样独自行走的。我站在湖边的路灯下，眺望着远处的羊蹄山。人们说它是小富士山，可比起富士山，它可要娟秀柔美得多了。

忽然，一双手从身后伸过来抚上我的双眼，遮蔽了我的视线。我抬手抓住了这双手。这双手很小，很瘦，抚摸着指腹和掌心，甚至觉得每一道纹路都是纤细而脆弱的。

“桔梗……”

我转过身，如意料之中的迎上她的笑脸。

她摘下脖子上的围巾，“昨晚谢谢你的围巾。本来应该回去的时候就还给你的。”

“你戴着吧，外面这么冷。”

她有一丝犹豫，但最终还是摇头，坚持把围巾绕在我脖子上。

我的这条围巾是母亲织给我的，总是带在身边。从她手里接过来后，我能感受到上面还残留着她的体温。即便不是那么火热，却温暖着我。

“这个，送给你。”她掏出一个褐黄色的信封。

“什么？”

“你打开看看吧。”

我带着惊喜而不安的心情打开那个信封，倒出一张明信片来。明信片上是用彩色铅笔简单勾勒出的一只小狐狸的图腾，并有毛笔字迹在一边印着“对不起”几个大字。我有些困惑地抬头，见她望着别处，眼珠轻轻转动着，发现我已经看到了明信片上的字，便看着我说：“好看吧？送你了。”

我原本想用一个笑容来回应她，却发现此刻的自己不知该用什么心情去应对。

“这句话也送给我？”

她笑笑，没说话。

——所以，是要我当做什么都没发生……的意思吗？

我反复地看着这张手工制作的明信片。“我还是第一次当面收到明信片，而且一个字都没写。”

“不是写了嘛。”她不服气地辩解。

“这是原本就印在上面的吧？”我把明信片反过来，指着上面那句“对不起”说。

她和前两日遇见时一样，并没有什么不同。带着距离感，掌握着主导权，似乎并不太在意我的反应和发问，只顾自己说着。但此刻的我，却觉得心潮澎湃，心中似有一股情感难以抑制，随时要喷涌而出。我突然想起一句久远的诗。

——萍水相逢，尽是他乡之客。

素昧平生的两个异乡灵魂，偶然相遇，也仅此而已。

我们相对无言，可我讨厌这种沉默。在她转身离开或是说出使我无法靠近的话之前，我抓起她的手，一直牵着她走到外面的马路上。

沿着马路，我们从温泉酒店散步到南边，这附近有一座活火山，名为有珠山，作为旅行景点来说，那个方向的人流量比昨天去的月浦要大得多。距离有珠山不远的另一座山昭和新山的山脚下停满了旅行社的长途大巴，听说因为严寒天气和侵蚀，昭和新山的体积已经在逐渐变小了。也许到了某一年某一天，它就会完全消失。普通人无法预估这个日子何时到来，于是都想趁着它彻底告别之前来最后一次看看它吧？

我们走在游客当中，像和他们混在了一起。直到人流量渐渐多起来，我才松开桔梗的手。她没说什么，只是走到路边的饮食车前买了两杯酸奶雪糕，递了一个到我手里。冰淇淋是盛在透明的塑胶杯里的，雪白的酸奶堆得近乎为一个锥形，顶部淋下来的芒果糖浆又黄灿灿的，很是诱人。

“觉不觉得这个造型有点像喷发后的火山？”桔梗问。

“是挺像的。”

她这么一说，我才注意到。

“你有没有害怕过，活火山突然爆发的那一天？”她转过头去看身后那座安眠的火山。“如果富士山爆发，整个关东……东京什么的，都会被淹没吧？”

“喂……”我感到有些心惊肉跳。

“只是猜测。”

我随着她的目光望向那座山。山上的雪并不太厚，还能看到裸露在外的深褐色的山体。冬天的阳光比我想象中的还要刺眼，尤其是从白雪上反射进我的眼睛，使我不得不眯起眼。

我说：“小时候看了庞贝古城被火山灰掩埋的故事，后来和家人去过一次富士山，以为它随时会爆，吓得要命，死活不愿意上去。当时我妈拽着我，好说歹说，而我爸在一旁看着，一直说我胆小鬼，是懦夫。我在游客群中哇哇大哭，哭得越大声，就越多人看着我，他们越是看着我，我就越是大哭，觉得委屈得要死。”

她“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。在我印象中，大概是她笑得最灿烂的一次。

“那边堆了好多雪人！”她惊喜地指着前方。

山脚的一片雪原上，堆满了型号微小的雪人，许多雪人的造型已经变得扭曲残缺，却还是整齐地排着队站在地里。

桔梗小跑着过去，和旅行团的几个孩子一起，蹲在雪人丛里捣起雪来。她看上去非常擅长和孩子相处，也很有耐心。不管旁边的孩子朝她扔多少雪球，她都只是笑笑，然后趁对方不注意的时候准确地反击。

看着她的笑脸，我不忍心把刚才没说完的故事讲完。

那时我读小学三年级，刚刚从出生后就一直住的家搬到新家不满半年。富士山之旅的一个月后，父亲带着工程队的下属去工地视察，吊臂的绳索偏偏在那个瞬间出了问题，成捆的钢筋从天上砸下来，死了一片人。

父亲也是其中之一。

我很后悔那时没有听父亲的，陪他爬一次富士山。

我一直很后悔。


	5. <伍>

吃晚饭的时候，戈薇非拉着我去和清水夫妇见一面。她说，我一直没有正式和他们吃过饭，今天早晨从温泉池出来之后也没等她一起，算是我对她的补偿。我见她盛情难却，只好答应下来。

清水夫妇是九州人，那儿几乎是全国离北海道最远的地方。他们夫妻双方都是普通的白领，结婚不到一个月，是名副其实的蜜月旅行了。戈薇一边在他们面前数落着我，说我满脑子只知道工作和学术，即使来旅行，也只顾着写我的“破”论文，还一边不断地往我的碗里夹我不爱吃的海鲜。大概在清水夫妇看来，她这样的“埋怨”只是在为自己的丈夫感到自豪吧。

可怕的是，看着这样快乐却无知地坐在我身边的戈薇，我竟然没有愧疚感。

我记不清这是我们在洞爷湖待的第几天了，只听坐在对面的清水夫妇说，他们和我们是同一天到的，都打算待5天。

“我们什么时候回去？”在他们聊天的过程中，我几乎都保持着沉默。突然打断他们，而且还是岔开话题，难免让他们三人都感到有些惊异。他们谈话中的笑声戛然而止，三个人都齐齐望向了我。

“刚才不是刚说完嘛？”戈薇不高兴地放下手里的蟹腿，“明天晚上7点半的飞机。”

“噢。”

“清水夫妇也跟我们一个时间呢。”

“是嘛。”我抬头，见对方冲我笑了笑。“你们飞羽田还是成田？”我理所当然般地问道。

“呃……不，我们不去东京。我们打算直接回熊本。”我不明白为什么男人看上去似乎有些尴尬。

戈薇用手肘顶了我一下，好像我做错了什么一般。“不是早说了他们是九州人嘛！”她凑到我耳边小声说道。

这顿晚餐吃的索然无味。不知是否只有我一人这样觉得。

晚餐过后，从餐厅走回酒店的路上，他们三人聊得欢乐，我只在一旁听着。戈薇他们说要去酒店里的KTV唱歌唱到凌晨，我当然是毫无兴趣，果断拒绝前去。

“最后一天了，你也要这样吗？”戈薇站在酒店大堂的中央，失望地看着我。清水夫妇在不远处的纪念商品店里挑礼物，时不时地朝我们看过来。

“你明知道我不喜欢这种活动。”我说。

“也对，是我不该勉强你。”她把换下来的大衣塞到我手里。

我不知道她这句话是带着歉意，还是带着绝望说的。

我一个人回了房间，打开笔记本电脑。好不容易在论文稿上挤出了200多字，突然又断了灵感。烟灰缸已经满了，我懒得去倒。又坐了许久，我抱起电脑离开了房间。

我没有走电梯，而是从楼梯间走到楼下的单人间楼层，没有暖气的空间里阴冷无比。

桔梗的房间在走廊尽头数过来第二间，离逃生通道最近的地方。所以我一走出楼梯间，不用多走几步就能到。

她开门的时候并没有我想象中的惊讶，只是打量了我一会儿，就让我进门去了。

上次桔梗在湖边不省人事，我只送她到房门口，之后都是托付给酒店的服务生去打理。这次，还是我第一次踏进她的房间。同样是铺着榻榻米的和式格局，她的房间相对要窄小一些。被褥和小矮桌都收拾得一丝不苟，和我们的房间大有区别。戈薇不是个爱收拾的人，平时我们家里的整洁度就有限，我忙，她也不愿意收，有时候还会为了这个拌嘴。来到外地酒店，我们都更感觉不到收拾的责任感了。

“你怎么会来？”

我抱着电脑说：“给你看看我写的论文。”

“我可看不懂。”她笑说。

“本来我没打算写这个课题的，但是突然改主意了。”我把电脑屏幕转向她。

她看见标题里的“贫血”二字，似乎明白了我的意思。“难道是因为我吗？”

“正好有一个病例在身边。”

“看来我贡献还不小呢。”她给我倒了杯大麦茶。“我上大学的时候，是学习日本文化习俗的，研究了不少神话故事。包括雪女的传说，不同的版本，全都读过。”

我倒不知道雪女的故事还有多个版本。

她的房间和我们的不是一个方向，从窗户望出去，不是洞爷湖的美景，而是对面人烟稀少的乡村田野。屋子里很亮，却还是能隐约看到窗外的星星，明亮而密集地铺满了天空。房间里的暖炉微弱地轰轰作响着，我端起茶来抿了一口，安静的空间里，连喝茶的声音都显得震耳欲聋。

房间里暖烘烘的，却也很干燥，并且有些郁闷。吊顶灯的拉绳垂下来，尾端的高度正好到我眼睛的位置。我们隔着放在中央的桌案坐着，热茶的气息飘在空中。我透过这缕朦胧的热气，望着对面的她。因为这热气笼罩在她脸上，我感觉此刻她与我有种若即若离的距离感。她始终垂着眼睛，静静地喝着自己杯中的茶。我的思绪逐渐飘远，不禁开始走神。

坐了一会儿，她说想去外面走走。

晚上的湖边人烟稀少，静谧得吓人。今晚的天气很好，万里无云，抬头就感觉头顶的星光随时会倾泻而下。湖面上也没有雾，可以望到湖对面的城镇的灯光，并不如大都市的霓虹那样闪耀密集，但也零零星星地点亮了沿湖的风景。

“明天我就回去了。”我说。

桔梗反映了一会儿才慢慢“噢”了一声，接着说：“我也快走了，家里人都催我早点回去准备婚礼。”

“婚礼……已经定下来了吗？”

她点头，说：“下个月14号，在仙台。我父亲是个很固执的人，不知道用了什么办法说服了对方，放弃在东京的生活，移居到仙台去。”

我掏出手机来看了看日历，随口说道：“14号，看起来是个好日子呢。”

“不知在哪里听说的，那天是男人向心爱的女人回馈心意的好日子。”她笑说。

我们没有走远，只在酒店落地窗前那片地上走着，最后在湖边的长椅上坐下来。

“刚才跟你说的雪女传说……”她突然说道。“我不是说有别的版本嘛。”

我应了一声，示意她往下说。

“雪女总是一身银色的素衣，站在雪地里，摆出可怜又寒冷的姿态，以此博得男人的同情，希望男人把她带回家去。所以男人会用背篓背着雪女下山，在路上，雪女就会等待着男人精神松懈的那一刻到来，最后吃掉他的心脏……

“但是有一天，雪女和往常一样找定了目标，坐在背篓里等着贪图美色的男人露出欲望的那一瞬间到来，可是，谁料到那个男人却突然问她……”

桔梗的神情突然变得柔和了一些。

“‘姑娘，你冷吗？’”

说完，她转过头来看着我，笑了笑。

“后来，男人回过头去看自己的背篓，却发现里面根本没有什么女人，只剩下一堆用银白色素衣包裹着的白雪。”她的笑容在夜晚昏暗的灯光下显得温柔又哀伤。我只觉得此刻内心澎湃的感情仿佛随时会喷溢出来。“听起来是不是有点难过？其实明明是很温暖的故事。”

“我不知道雪女还有这样的故事。”

“大学的时候看到这个故事，我也很惊诧。”她大概是有些冷了，搓着手掌，往掌心呼气。“没想到阴险恶毒的雪女，其实也是有心的。而且……还会因为一点温暖的关怀而被感化。”

雪女会在夜黑风高狂风暴雪的夜晚，没有人烟的荒山野岭的深处，神不知鬼不觉地诱惑男人，让他们失去理智，然后偷走男人的心脏，并以那颗心脏为食。可男人难免窝囊。即使对方是个偷心贼，即便有可能付出生命，也依旧对那份诱人的美丽前仆后继，带着飞蛾扑火的决心。

我觉得我仿佛就是这么个窝囊废，陷在一个茫然的世界里，找不到出口，却被一股奇妙的力量引着走。即便知道前方或许有陷阱，可能会让我从此落入一个万劫不复的境地，但也依旧执迷不悟。

她站了起来，把脖子缩在毛衣的领子里。“我们回去吧。”

我不舍地从长椅上站起来，有些害怕离别的到来。她似乎也察觉到了我此刻低落的情绪，收起了笑容。

“明天就回去了呢。”她说。

“是啊。”

“几点的航班？”

“忘记了，回去再看看机票。”我是真想不起来了，戈薇说的话，我好像总当耳边风。

“我也是时候走了。”她把手揣在羽绒大衣的口袋里。“我打算坐船回去，在甲板上应该可以看到太平洋的星星呢。”她仰起头，瞳孔中倒映着闪烁繁密的星光。“这大概是结婚前最后一次自由的旅行了。”

她说得轻松，在我听来却是有些沉重。

她说：“如果……可以不走就好了。”

我们都沉默了许久，她转身准备离去，我疾步上前，鬼使神差般地抓住了她的手腕，她被我的力道狠狠地带了一下，用力回过身来，有些诧异地看着我。

我望着她那双深邃的瞳孔，不知不觉出了神。她的眼里映着我的剪影，我却不敢去看自己此刻的表情。

待我回过神时发现，我们还是保持着方才的姿势。她没有动，我也没有收回手。

她的手腕在我的掌心显得异常的纤瘦，几乎没有存在感，只有手腕的骨节磕着我，裸露在空气下的肌肤透着一丝寒凉。

她的双唇微微颤抖着，我离她很近，近得能够看见她唇瓣上的每一道细纹。我用另一只手抚上她的脸，她没有移动分毫。她的脸冰凉刺骨，没有一丝暖意，在灯光下因寒冷而泛着微红。

“你很冷。”我说。

她也抬起另一只空闲的手，搭在我的手背上。可她的神色看上去不紧不慢的，笑吟吟地问道：“这也是你作为一个医生对病人的关心吗？”她呼出来的热气都飘到了我脸上，温暖又湿润。

我没有动，更多的，是不敢动。

“你真的是人类吗？”我问。

桔梗失笑了，说：“怎么了？”

“你简直像是一个妖女，就和雪女一样，以人心为食。”我开玩笑地说。“你不把我的心还给我，要我怎么活着离开？”

她大概是听懂了我话里隐藏的比喻，收起了笑容。我把她拉近了一些，顺势将她搂紧怀中。她没有反抗，她的下巴抵在我的肩膀上，她的每一次呼吸都在我的耳边。

“桔梗，不要结婚。”

我中了邪一般不愿意放开手。

“拜托你，不要和那个人结婚。”

“……为什么？”她的声音栖息在我耳边，从她嘴里呼出来的热气落在我耳根上。

我没有办法回答她这个问题。

回想起这些天来，我和她相处的那些时间。我很享受跟在她身边的感觉，那种沉沦其中的痴迷，仿佛掉进了万劫不复的黑洞一般。而她也总是理所当然地出现在我身边，不曾推开我。

“你那天……为什么要吻我？”我有些质问的意思。“为什么……一直要让我跟着你？”

她没有回答，但我感觉她似乎叹了口气。“那么，你可以放弃吗？”

“什么？”我疑惑地问。

“你现在的生活，你的工作，你的薪水，你的房子……”

我哑口无言。

“还有……你的妻子。”

我浑身一颤，只觉身上的神经都像被一股电流刺中了一般，瞬间刺激的疼痛过后是深入细胞的麻木感遍布全身，没有了痛觉，只剩下茫然无措的死寂。

她慢慢推开我。我感到她的温暖正逐渐从我的怀抱中消失。

如果此刻在我面前的不是她，而是一面镜子，一定会映照出我脸上惊愕、狼狈而又滑稽的表情。可我宁愿立在面前的是镜子而不是她，因为我感到此刻她身上的温度还远不如一面冷冰冰的镜子能让我感受到温暖。

“那位日暮小姐……不好意思，我在酒店见过不止一次。”她若无其事地笑了笑，带着礼貌的距离感。“这些被你当做是幸福生活来源的东西，你可以全部都放弃吗？”

我如同被施了法术一般站在原地无法动弹，也无法答出一个字。

“我说过吧？医生，你总是逃避选择。你所过的生活，都是你不愿意选择的结果。而我不是，我的人生，不管怎么样，我都希望是由我自己选择的。”

她说得对，我是一个害怕做决定的人，总是自己放弃了选择的权利。

“如果那些是你活得开心快乐的原因，那么你也没有放弃它们的理由，是吗？”

我没有办法回答，也没有办法反驳。因为她说得对，一语中的。

她仰脸望着我，“我换一个问题好了，你可以带我一起离开吗？”

我心虚而惶恐地站在她面前。我觉得此刻我无颜以对，甚至为自己刚才所说的话感到羞愧和懊悔。

“如果不可以，那你凭什么叫我不要走？”她的眼里写满了失望。

“你连放下你所拥有的一切的勇气都没有，凭什么叫我放弃？”

“你想让我留下来，可是你自己呢？”

她说的每一句话，都残忍地撕开了我面具后隐藏起来的懦弱和胆怯，让我的弱点暴露在冰冷的寒夜之中、月光之下，无所遁形。我比自己所预料到的还要贪心。都想要，都得不到。

“再见。”

最后，还是她冷漠地说出了那声道别。

第二天的晚上，戈薇拉着我上了飞机。坐在靠窗的位置，我头抵着小窗板就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，梦里只有一片白茫茫的雪原，还有雪地里一个若隐若现的瘦弱身体。


	6. <陸>

我突然从梦中惊醒。坐直了身子，才想起自己在高速公路的休息站停车场里。动了动缩在驾驶座上睡得僵硬的身子，伸了个懒腰，接着开车上路。

公路前方是一片白雾，整个世界变得混沌不清。高速公路两边的杉树被厚重的白雪点缀之后，和任何电影小说里的五彩圣诞树都完全不同，丝毫不浪漫，也不温馨。剩余的只有寒冷和阴沉。如果那些为了影视剧里的浪漫情节而憧憬圣诞树的人，看到原本不加修饰的杉树是这样冷清而单调，会不会梦想幻灭呢。

“欢迎收听仙台天气预报，今天是3月12日，星期六，今日天气阴转降雨，最低温度零下4℃，最高温度5℃……”

下了高速口之后，我打开了收音机。不知什么时候开始下起了雨夹雪，让我不得不打开雨刷，奋力地眯起眼在一片雨雾中竭力地看清前路。收音机的信号也不是太好，总算是断断续续地勉强听完了今天的天气预报。音箱里开始放起了二十年前的老情歌，和眼前的雨雾莫名的般配。

从北海道回来已经有一个月。我又恢复到了原来的生活。

其实，并不能完全用“恢复”这样用来表示回到原来、毫无改变的状况的词。我的生活在和去北海道之前相比，已经有了本质的改变。

我原本以为那次旅行是一次短暂的痴迷，暂时失去理智的、无厘头的疯狂。可是回到东京之后，我才发觉有些东西已经渗透进了我的皮肤、细胞，到达骨髓深处。

那些曾经在我眼里被我当作幸福生活来源的因素，甚至本来我觉得无所谓有无的事物，都开始慢慢让我不耐烦起来，从不耐烦到厌烦，最后甚至心生憎恶。

我从国道路口开出来，不知还要多久才能到目的地。谁知还没进市区便迷了路，烟瘾又突然上来，索性便向路边一个周末也要补课的高中生问了路，随便开到附近的一个停车场稍作歇息。

戈薇恰好来了电话。

“怎么样？到了吗？”

“嗯，刚到。”

“名古屋天气怎么样？有东京冷吗？”戈薇在电话那头问道。

我环视着周围。3月的仙台已经融雪了，却还是很冷，相比起东京，是要寒冷个好几度。至于名古屋，我不得而知。名古屋和仙台分别在东京的西边和北边，那是和我现在所在之处完全不同方向的城市。当然我是向戈薇撒谎了。我告诉她，我临时要替科室的同事去名古屋出席学术交流会。以前也发生过这种事，戈薇没有丝毫怀疑。

“这里不怎么冷。”

胡说八道，其实我站在停车场边上，冻得直哆嗦。

她的声音通过话筒传来，带着一些嘈杂的机械杂音。“记得去田中伯伯家拜访，要替我问好噢！上次他来东京我都没见到他。”田中医生是日暮院长大学时的同窗，毕业之后在东京留任了几年，便回家乡名古屋开了私人诊所。因为他和日暮院长关系很好，戈薇自幼也和这位伯父很熟悉。

“知道了。”我应付道。

“啊！百货或者超市应该有卖芋馒头吧？”戈薇突然惊喜地拉高了音调。“记得带一点回来噢！好不容易去一趟名古屋，买点可以带的特产嘛。拉面和咖喱那些又带不了，我吃不到啦。”她呵呵笑着，我听着却心烦意乱。

我现在的注意力完全不在她身上，她的种种嘱托，反倒会加深我的谎言的不可信度，只让我更加心烦意乱。

挂了电话好一会儿，我也没有马上离开。站在停车场的垃圾桶边，不知道这已经是我抽的第几根烟。这附近来往车辆并不多，旁边的便利店也没几个客人，所有打工的职员都很悠闲的样子。刚才进去买烟，收银员像是冬眠了一个季度后突然苏醒过来一般，结账的时候还有些懒散。

感觉天气突然冷了起来，我掐灭了烟头，朝自己的车走去。

按照纸条上写的地址，七弯八拐，我好不容易找到了深沼海水浴场附近。海水浴场附近有不少海之家，大概和农家乐是一个意思，多是本地人开的海鲜餐厅旅馆。夏天的时候这里一定是艳阳高照，人山人海，不如此刻这般冷清。面向大海，除了低沉的海浪声，只有寥寥几户人家的门前有少数的游客在迎风吃着烧烤。

我在浴场的公用停车场泊好车，怀揣着紧张而不安的心情，挨家挨户地张望着。直到我在其中一家餐厅里看到了我要找的那个身影。

她依旧是那么瘦弱，3月虽然不如2月寒冷，但气温也只有10℃左右。她却仍旧穿的不多，一件简单的套头衫外面，只穿了一件绒马甲。她从餐厅里走出来，手里托着两个大盘子，朝几个在烧烤的年轻人走去。她弓着身子，始终微笑着向客人问好。

这是我第一次看她工作的样子，身上围着一个浅黄色的围裙，还戴着一副很旧的袖套。很是朴素的打扮，却让她整个人看上去更加清丽秀气。我站在沙滩上，从远处望着她，很快她便注意到了我。

她看见我的到来，显然是很讶异的。但却没有多说什么，只是快速转身回了店里，很快又重新走出来。她摘下了身上的围裙和袖套，直直地朝我小跑着走来。

我们相视而立，彼此都没有说话。她冲我笑了笑，问道：“开车来的吗？”

我点点头。

“在哪？”

我带她走到车旁，刚掏钥匙解锁，她就径直坐进了驾驶座里。

“我来开吧。”她说。“这里我比较熟。”

我没想到她会是这样的开场白，让我有些手足无措。不过一直以来我和她似乎就是这样的相处模式，她掌控着全局，不紧不慢的，似乎只有我一个人在蠢蠢欲动。仿佛从一开始就是这样，也许只是我一个人自作多情的痴心妄想。

她把车开到附近的一个山坡上，从这个山坡的车道，可以看到山坡下的海水浴场，还有附近的几排房子、房子间夹着的小花园、草地。三月已经是初春，附近的田野和山林都已经长成了一片青葱的油绿色。

“为什么会来这里？”把车停下来后，她问道。

“出差？算是吧……”我随便撒了个谎。“而且，后天不是你的婚礼嘛？顺便……”我故意说得轻松。我从口袋里掏出一张被揉得不成样子的纸条。“这个，是你放在我大衣里的吧？”上面有两行娟秀的字迹，写着她在仙台的地址。

她恍然大悟地笑了起来。“本以为你不会发现的。”

她推开车门，下了车，一直望着山坡下的房子。我这才注意到，从这里可以看到方才我见到她的地方。

“刚才你看到的那栋房子，就是我家。”她抬手指着那栋外观是浅褐色的老房子，屋檐和窗棱下有一些斑驳的锈迹。“我家的餐厅从我父亲出生的时候就在经营了，能够坚持到我这一代，已经很不容易。可是，父亲觉得有这家海鲜餐厅还不够，一定还要有别的生意。”她转过身，望向身后的山坡。“所以，他把山的后面——老家的那块田地也用来发展置业，做成了以山珍为卖点的旅馆。但是……”她的话语突然变成了一阵无奈的叹息。“父亲活在世上要看到自己的家业成功，哪怕将来死去，也希望这份家业可以得到传承。他的孩子对他来说只是他的荣耀和财富的展示，是他传承家族基因的工具，让他留名此世的媒介。所以，他把未来的期待寄予在我身上，希望我成为他生命延续的载体。只可惜，不管他再怎么对我抱有期待，他这辈子始终还是想要一个儿子，只是怎么也没能得到，所以他那么迫切地需要一个继承人。”

我明白了她说这番话的意思，却不知怎么安慰她。

“所以他才要你结婚吗？嫁给一个你都不确定是怎样的人？”

桔梗微笑着说：“是我自己，是我要结婚的。”

她总是有着这样清丽的笑容。看起来平静而淡然，但却隐约透露着一股无奈和哀伤。微笑就在眼前，但我的感知却觉得她无比遥远。遥远的不是她的肉体，而是她的灵魂，她的心，都似乎在一个我无法触碰的远方，我追不上，也到不了。

有一刹那，我觉得自己来到这里是愚蠢的决定。我站在她面前感到无地自容。她是那样云淡风轻，而我的世界却已经烈火燎原，且没有了退路。

突然刮起一阵风，凛冽地扫在我脸上，让我如梦初醒地回过神来。我突然想起自己此番千里迢迢来到仙台的目的。我不只是想要在她结婚前见她一面那么简单。在我体内匍匐了一个月的欲望在我和她重逢的那一刻突然苏醒了过来，在我的骨髓里叫嚣着，仿佛要冲出我的身体。这种几乎难以遏制的强烈冲动在提醒着我，让我醒悟过来我是那么地想要占有她，拥有她的全部。

桔梗往山坡下走了几步，她把手放在绒马甲的口袋里，脖子缩到立起来的领子下面。我见她是冷了，便走上前去，脱下大衣披在她肩上。

她先是愣了一会儿，低头看了看我搭在她肩上的手。那一刹那我有些不敢呼吸，只觉得这段沉默很是让我不安，不知道她接下来是否会用她那张小巧的嘴说出残忍的话来。

“谢谢。”她待到我把手缩回去，才抬手拉了拉大衣。

我几乎为她没有拒绝我的好意而感恩戴德。

“你还是可以选择不要结婚。”我站在她身后说。

她似乎轻笑了一声，不知是出于嘲笑还是别的原因。

“我们走吧，桔梗。”我牵起她的手，用拇指摩挲着她手腕上的骨节。她实在是太过瘦弱了，让我都不忍心过分地用力，害怕这份力气会让她从我掌心消失。

桔梗疑惑地望着我。

“跟我一起离开这里吧。”我鼓起勇气说出那句在心底埋藏依旧的邀请。

桔梗突然甩开我的手，连连退后了两步。她没有看我的眼睛。我不知她的躲避是出于害怕，还是出于不情愿。她不带任何感情地问道：“你究竟为什么到这里来？”

“我……是特地来找你的。”

“你千里迢迢来祝贺我的婚礼，祝福我收到了。”

不是的。我不是来送我的祝福的。

我渴望的远远不止这些。

我的内心已经在嘶吼，嘴边却吐不出一个字。

她把我的大衣从肩上取下来，递还给我。我将这件穿了好几年的呢子大衣抱在怀里，从未觉得它的料子是这样沉重过。

说完，她似乎打算转身就走，我再次拉住她，重新从口袋里掏出那张被揉得不成样子的纸条，质问道：“这个，究竟为什么要塞给我？”

她盯着看了一会儿，说：“抱歉，还给我吧。”说着，她伸手过来想要夺走那张纸条。我迅速缩回手，没有让她得逞。她没有刹住，险些因为惯性而绊倒，我顺势张开手臂将她环进我的怀中。

“跟我一起回东京吧，桔梗。”

她再一次推开了我。即便她的动作是那样轻柔，就和她以往每一次笑弯了眼睛和我谈话一样，总是温柔得让我不知所措。可我依旧觉得从她手心传来的抗拒，刺痛着我。

“那场旅行，是我的告别旅行。我打算告别过去的自己，好好面对接下里的生活了。”桔梗没有看我，而是迎风望着远处。“本来是想逃跑的，所以挑了个人生地不熟的地方，一个人旅行。可是看到北海道的美景之后，我觉得，如果单纯把那里当做是避难所，也太对不起那副景象了。所以，所幸我是被洞爷湖的风景治愈了。”她笑了一下，我却连一个牵强附和的敷衍笑容都挤不出来。

她仰起头，直勾勾地注视着我的眼睛。“而且，也要谢谢你……及时拯救了我。”她慢悠悠地说着，又停顿下来，似乎在思考后面的话语。“不过，也该到此为止了。”

我有些心有不甘地辩白：“你真的打算踏进你不想要的生活吗？”

“你知道吗？这个世界上你没有办法负责到底的事情有很多。”她幽幽地说着。“如果没有办法负责到底，就应该在适当的时候抽身离开，不要再介入他人的生活。”

“桔梗……”

“来这里之前，你真的做好觉悟了吗？”她突然向我抛出一个让我哑口无言的问题。“在来的路上，一定是一边想着要来找我，却又一边撒着天衣无缝的谎安抚家中的妻子吧？”她虽然面无表情，我却读懂了她眼底的责怪。

而且，我感到无地自容。因为她说的一切都是事实。她的眼睛似乎只要一瞬就能将我无情地看穿，并且直截了当地揭露我的掩盖在面具下的丑陋姿态。

“医生。”

她的称呼令我心碎。

“旅行结束了，诊断也结束了。治疗可以到此为止了。”

她侧着头，认真地看着我。

“所以，我不再是你的病人了。”

我呆站在原地，无法抓住她渐渐向后退、离我远去的身影，还有她嘴巴一张一合之间，说出的那句没有温度的告别。

“再见……”


	7. <柒>

“再见……”

她的面庞还浮现在我眼前，那个带着仙台口音的温婉的声音也似乎还回荡在我耳边。我从梦中惊醒，发觉正睡在自己车里的驾驶座上。

我不知道在车里睡了多久，醒过来的时候外面已经天黑了。我坐起身，四肢都因长时间蜷缩静止而僵硬得难以动弹。车里的空气不太好，我没有开窗，也没有开暖气，因此车里也是阴森寒冷得让我打寒颤。

突然，我听见有人敲我的车窗户，转头望去，是一个头发花白的老人，他身上套着一件土黄色的旧棉袄，头戴一顶磨破了边的棒球帽，已经看不出原来是什么颜色了。老人此刻正一脸忧虑地朝车里张望着。

我摇下车窗，老人立马用关怀的语气说道：“哎哟，小伙子，在这里睡着了可不安全啊，快回家去吧！”

“没事，这附近人挺多的，停车场也比较开阔。”我笑说。“而且……回到家里也不一定安全呢。”

“有家回，总比在外流浪好啊。”他笑道，脸上的皱纹堆在了一起。

“谢谢您。”我甩了甩不清醒的脑袋。“不好意思，请问今天是几号？”

“才12号。”老人叹了口气，露出了哀伤的神色。“日子真是煎熬啊，是吧？”

我听着他的话点点头。

时间过得太慢了。每次入睡前，我都渴望自己能够迅速入睡，然后在一觉醒来之后发现一切痛苦和悲哀的情绪都已经过去，能够有勇气迈向接下来的生活。然而，我总是在梦里陷得很深，有时候甚至会出现在手术台上看见的血腥场面，或是梦见自己掉进悬崖深渊。梦的过程如此煎熬，我就更加渴望醒过来后的光明。可是每当我从混沌中醒来，却发现那些困难的日子根本过去没多久，甚至因为这场不知所以的梦加重了我的痛苦。

“快回家去，吃个好饭，洗个好澡，再好好睡吧。”老人扬了扬手。三月的天气还很冷，他没戴手套的手上的皱纹有如一道道沟壑，不合身的旧棉袄里穿着的也只是一件打了补丁的破衬衣。“不要像我们这种人一样在外游荡。”

我连忙把放在副驾驶座上的塑料袋拉过来，掏出一听乌龙茶和一个冻僵后变得硬邦邦的面包，递给老人。“这个……虽然已经冷了，但如果不介意的话请拿去吃吧。”

他面露惊喜之色，却犹豫着说：“你不给自己留着吗？”

“我再去买就好了。”我尽量假装不在乎地笑着，把东西塞进他怀里。“希望还能买得到。”

“谢谢！谢谢！”他双手合十地朝我连连鞠躬，接过我给他的东西之后，步履蹒跚地逐渐走远。

我从车里下来，没顾得上去停车场的电子计时收费器前付钱，反正我觉得我睡了那么多个小时，停车费估计已经是平时的几倍贵了，索性不去纠结那些钱的问题。我直接走到了大街上。看了一眼手表上的时间，原来已经晚上10点多了。

附近的广场上围着很多人，所有人都整齐地抬头望着大厦外墙上的LED屏幕，有的人捂着嘴，不知是因为难以置信，还是为了掩饰自己的悲伤和震惊；有的人紧皱着眉头，压抑着脸上表情的变化。所有人都看着最新的报道，关注着新闻一丝一毫的变化。

我本以为，仙台离东京是那么遥远，仙台所带给我的伤痛不会延续到我回家之后。谁知道我是低估了这惊涛骇浪般力量的冲击，那种伤痛和苦闷，一直伴随着我。无论我在东京繁华的街道上走多久，如何努力地把自己藏匿在过往行人之间，我的悲哀都无处遁形。

我掏出手机翻看着预定的仙台酒店的订单，手指在按键上停留了许久，却没有取消预定。钱已经付出去，我也不打算要回来了。

我就这么沿着街道走回了家，此刻也早已饿得忘记了饥饿的感觉。家里空无一人，静寂得可怕。早上戈薇要回娘家去一趟，还拒绝了我提出送她去的请求。她出门前告诉了我她的想法，说打算搬去和岳父岳母一同生活，而我却非常抗拒和父母住在一起，为此她又和我大吵了一架。

戈薇说我过于冷漠，责怪我无情。她说：“爸妈一天一天在变老，也许有一天会突然离去，是什么时候我们都不好说。我想要珍惜和他们在一起的最后的时光。不然，以后连后悔都来不及。犬夜叉，难道你都不会这么考虑吗？”她的话深深刺痛了我，而她总是那么坚决，就算我反对，她最后一定会回到岳父岳母身边。

我打开电视机，不管哪个电视台都在播放着差不多的新闻。此刻戈薇大概也正和岳父岳母在一起，跟我一样守在电视机前看着新闻吧。

电视里新闻台的女主播一脸的沉痛。背景的报道画面中拍摄着大街上LED屏幕中无限循环播放的滚动新闻，死伤者的姓名也跟着滚动着，一条接一条，那些文字不带一点温度，即便女主播哽咽的声音为它们增添了不少悲伤的色彩，然而在我眼里他们却像是一把把利刃，一笔一划都那样锋锐尖利，慢条斯理地划在我的心上。

我倒宁愿它痛快地一刀捅穿我的心，让它再无知觉，连痛也感受不到。

我掏出手机来，找到那个最近两天拨了无数次的电话号码。屏幕上显示着仙台市的定位，却一直没有信号，话筒里的忙音让我听着像是焦虑的锣鼓声，一声一声，敲在我心上。

最后我倒在沙发上昏昏沉沉地睡去，忘了开暖气的客厅让我冻得浑身麻痹。

戈薇回娘家住的几天，我们再没有说过话，她连电话都不稀罕打一个了，平时明明喜欢隔几个小时就确认一次我的动态去向。这次她一定是真的生气了。我猜她没有在院长面前提起我反对搬去院长家的事情，虽然以她和父母的感情，向来都是对长辈袒露心扉的。但这次事态严重，她大概会给我留一些颜面吧。

戈薇回来的前一天，我去了区役所。我思考了很久，决定做一个重大的决定。婚姻办事处的当班职员看到我来似乎很震惊。毕竟这个时间来处理婚姻事务的人是少之又少。

“看来是急事吧？”公务员把我要的表格递给我的时候，还试探性地问道。“非要在这种时候处理……”

“因为是很重要的抉择，才更要早些解决。”我把表格收进文件夹里。“如果拖延下去，我只会觉得更痛苦。”

公务员一头雾水地看着我，她的眼神告诉我，我在她看来一定是个冷血无情的人。

戈薇直到晚餐后才回来。我们坐在餐桌的两侧静默不语。当年刚结婚的时候，我们也是这样坐在这张餐桌的两侧。只不过那时候，戈薇脸上带着满足而单纯的笑容，对我说“今后请多指教”的时候，头低得几乎磕在桌子上。

此刻戈薇坐在我的对面，她看着面前填好了一半的离婚申请书，好一会儿才回过神来。却似乎并不很讶异我的提议，只是浅浅一笑，抬头轻叹了口气，带着无奈和失望。

“是因为我说要回娘家吗？”她有些着急地问。“就这么没有办法商量吗？以前我们不是经常达成一致吗？为什么这次这么极端？”

我并不同意她的说法。在我看来，“达成一致”是双方协商的结果。然而，我们从来没有认真商量讨论过一个问题。向来都是她做决定，而我都因为懒得思考而遵从她的选择。

“并不完全是因为这个。”我回答道。

“那是为什么？为什么偏偏要在这个时候……”她还是有些难以接受的样子。“你明明知道现在我的头脑很混乱吧？这些天我一直在思考爸爸妈妈的事情。我们能相处的时间其实越来越短，人生中不可预估的事情太多了，谁知道什么时候会发生什么……所以我才打算重新规划将来的生活。可是你却因为我说要回爸爸家的事情跟我生气，又突然来这么一出……我实在是难以置信，你竟然会这样做。”

她的眼睛往电视的方向看了一眼，没有任何综艺节目，也没有无聊的肥皂剧，刻板的新闻依旧日复一日地重复播报着那些看了让人惊心动魄的灾难性新闻。戈薇皱起了眉，我有一瞬间于心不忍，但最后还是忍住了伸手去安抚她的冲动。

“对不起，但我相信你一定还记得我们的约定。”我说。

戈薇有些惊讶，但很快她露出了了然于心的神情。她是个信守承诺的人，并且向来通情达理，我并不怀疑她的品格。只是我相信她和所有女人一样需要一定的时间来考虑我的决定。

“原来如此，是因为……我知道了。那么……犬夜叉找到自己喜欢的人了吗？”

我把手肘撑在餐桌上，双手抱拳，点点头。

“从你说要回院长家生活开始，我就一直在考虑这个问题。很抱歉，也许时机有些矛盾，但我不希望欺骗你。”

人生中有史以来第一次，在没有和任何人商量的情况下，我做了一个属于我自己的决断。

戈薇似乎彻底放弃了对我对牛弹琴般的“挽回”，她不再纠结，而是问我：“这样啊，那么，你是在哪里遇上——‘那位小姐’的？”

我平静地回答：“洞爷湖。”不出意料地看见戈薇惊愕地瞪大了双眼。

迟来的蜜月旅行，反倒成了离别旅行。再没有比这更讽刺的了。

“原来如此。我懂了。是这样啊……”戈薇似乎明白了什么似的，自嘲地笑了笑。她仰起头，不敢眨眼睛，我知道这是她忍住眼泪的办法。“什么时候……什么时候决定的？什么时候发现自己爱上她的？”她压抑着，努力地向我微笑，但我还是听出了她声音里的颤抖和失望。

我听见自己的声音比任何时候都要沙哑，如同梦呓般轻得几乎连我自己也听不清：“从我发现……我再也见不到她的那一刻起。”

戈薇的神情从惊愕变成了困惑，我很清楚她一定不明白我在说什么。

“已经……不再见面了吗？”她等待着我的回答。“跟我分开之后，也不打算和那位在一起吗？”她用难以置信的眼神质问着我，仿佛在说“既然如此，这又是何必”。“难道说……和那位再也不能相见了吗？”

我扯着嘴角无力地笑了笑。

我知道这个问题的答案，比任何人都要清楚。但每次在脑海中告诉自己这个事实的时候我依旧觉得心如刀割。

戈薇再次暂时离开了我们住的地方，她又回到了娘家的院长父亲家，可行李还没来得及收走。她说，在她整理好思绪、并且和父母交代清楚之后，会再回来带走她的东西。虽然戈薇通情达理地说她会尽量减少大家自这件事上受到的伤害，也不愿意把事情闹得太严重，但以日暮院长往日对我的态度，这次我大概是要让他彻底失望了，无论是作为他的学生、部下，还是女婿。

戈薇走后，我还在餐桌前保持着原来的坐姿，头脑一片空白。不知过了多久，感觉窗外的夕阳都透过阳台照满了整个阳台，我才有气无力地撑着桌沿站起身，我把电视机关掉，再也不想听关于灾情的新闻报道。

我和那个人再也不会相见了吗？

是的。

永远。

只是我没有办法相信，那天晚上在洞爷湖畔，在寒冷雪地中的拥抱，竟会成为我此生最后一次感受到的残破的温暖。

桔梗的果断，她的无情和决绝，以及她最后面无表情说的那声“再见”。都不断地在我脑海中闪回重现。在我过去近34年的人生中，我从未体会过那样悸动的心跳，和那种撕心裂肺的痛。就像是手术刀在没有打麻醉的肉体上割开了一道痕，鲜血涌现而出，无法停止。

可是也是在那片支离破碎的爱与痛中，我得到了片刻的完整。

其实我根本没有去仙台，更没有见到桔梗。一切都是我这个软弱胆小的懦夫，在为自己没有完成的心愿而懊悔、臆想。

因为在我准备出发的前一天，仙台市若林区沿岸的一大片土地，和那片土地上的许多脆弱的生命，都被残忍地吞没在了一片怒吼咆哮的惊涛骇浪之中，带着我最后一丝眷恋和痴狂，一同卷进了那片深不见底的大海里。

那一天，是2011年3月11日。

**Author's Note:**

> 【谨以此文献给那些在东日本大地震中逝去的生灵。】
> 
> （写在2016年3月）
> 
> 其实我不知道这个故事是否有人能够喜欢，只是为了那个特殊的日子，我无论如何也想写一些文字来以表祭奠。而且，私以为这个故事的模式总是会让我想起原作里的犬桔。也有一点借这个故事小小地责备一下犬夜叉的私心。
> 
> 摇摆不定的犬夜叉，什么都想要，什么都抓不住，无法在最重要的时刻做出关键的选择。到最后，即便他千般后悔，他也再见不到桔梗了。
> 
> 2011年2月上旬，读初三的我在备战中考前的寒假，忙里偷闲去日本旅游。2月10日晚，我从北海道的苫小牧港坐船到本州岛，次日上午到达宫城县的仙台港。
> 
> 一个月后的3月11日，那天学校里举行了中考百日誓师大会，那天是我曾经喜欢过的男孩的15岁生日，放学后我和往常一样回到家中打开电视机，却看见铺天盖地的都是东日本海啸的新闻。
> 
> 宫城县仙台市的若林区和仙台新港被一片黑暗的海水彻底淹没了，逃难到远处山坡上的当地居民望着被吞噬的家园泣不成声。我至今也无法忘记，电视里放映着的新闻画面。
> 
> 一辆渺小的轿车沿着细长的公路急速飞驰着，离它不远的海岸边上，是混沌乌黑的海水，排山倒海一般地席卷而来。
> 
> 我不知道那辆车最后是否逃过了无情的海浪，我只想起就在那一个月前，我还乘着轮船徜徉在那片海洋，还曾踏上过那个叫仙台的城市的土地。我在想，在那些死伤者里，会不会有和我在港口擦肩而过的旅客？会不会有在便利店里冲我微笑的收银员？会不会有……
> 
> 在那之后，新闻里的关键字从“核电站”“核泄漏”“核辐射”“福岛”，一直延伸到看似八竿子打不着的“抢盐”一类。社会舆论也是五花八门，有同情与怜悯，有鼓励和支援，也有冷漠的嘲讽和落井下石般、幸灾乐祸。我突然感到人类的生命是那样的虚弱和渺小。渺小，并且无力。我没有办法制止那些残忍的言论继续散播，我也没有办法要求价值观和我不同的人改变他们的想法。
> 
> 《太阳的后裔》中的女主角姜暮烟医生说过一句话：“生命是有尊严的。我认为没有任何价值或者理念可以凌驾于生命之上。”
> 
> 无论是哪一个国度，哪一个民族、宗教，说着哪一种语言，写着哪一种文字，任何生命的价值都是平等的。世上有那么多苦难，这些受苦的人，也许和我并不认识，也有可能和我有过一面之缘，甚至有一天也有可能会成为我、我爱、我关心的人。无论最终受苦的人是谁，都绝对不会与我没有丝毫关联。在我看来，人类是一种有情感有思考的生物，懂得感同身受，能够分享彼此的喜悦，也一定能体会对方的痛苦。
> 
> 截至2016年，日本全国有1.5894万人因东日本大地震遇难，至今仍有2561人下落不明。我祝愿所有逝去的生灵能够安息，能够在另一个世界得到他们应得的慰藉，那些不知漂泊在何方的失踪人士，我们没有见到他们，是否就可以当做他们其实还在这个世上？至于所有活着的人，无论曾经是否经历过巨大的苦难与磨练，不管背负着怎样的过去，希望你们都能快乐、健康、平安地继续活下去。
> 
> （以下内容为2020年2月补充）
> 
> 最近新型冠状肺炎的疫情再次让我意识到了人类生命的渺小和无力。我们若不好好对待大自然，必然会受到大自然的报复。人性在时时刻刻受着考验，最丑陋与最美丽的一面都同时被生生撕开。真相与谎言让人琢磨不透。
> 
> 我能做什么？我仿佛什么都做不了。
> 
> 只想靠自己的一点点力量，给这个世界和社会带来一丝半点正面的影响。
> 
> 还是那个心愿，希望所有人都平安健康快乐。


End file.
